Talkshow with Shroom Toadington!
by anime-freak387
Summary: A talkshow about the Mario characters! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Talkshow: Mario Edition

**Author's Notes: The first character in this story is Toad. Though he appears in many games, people don't get to play him often. Luckily, Nintendo has let him out of the sidelines in more games now**

**I'm sorry I had to delete my previous story. I did this because I took Raykura-Kura's advice and turned it into a talkshow!**

**Well, here goes...**

**Episode One: Toad and his job**

Toadington: Hello! I'm Shroom Toadington and welcome to an episode of_ Talkshow!_ My guest today is a familiar face in the Mushroom Kingdom. Please welcome Toad to the show!

( Audience claps)

Toadington: Hi, Toad, and welcome. How's life been treating you?

Toad: I'm fine, Shroom. Nothing much has been going on since Mario defeated Bowser again.

Toadington: I understand that you called in and asked to be a guest on here today. What's that about?

Toad: Let's just say that I'm planning to quit working for Nintendo and join up with Sony.

( Audience gasps with great astonishment)

Toadington: Why are you planning to do this?

Toad: Because Sony promised me better pay!

Audience: booooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toadington: It seems like the audience is angry with you.

Toad: I don't care! Nintendo has left me out for the last time! I make the least amount of money! For goodness sake, Daisy hasn't even been here longer than me and she makes money!

Toadington: Would your fans be disappointed in you?

Toad: Ha! I'm not even listed as a favorite character among most people!

Toadington: I know, but do you at least owe it to your friends to stay?

Toad: Hmm... I never thought about it. I'll think it over.

Toadington: All right, Toad. I hope you make the right decision! That's it for today's episode of_ Talkshow!_ I'm Shroom Toadington, signing out!

* * *

**After the show: Mario's House**

Mario: I saw you on _Talkshow _today. Why are you planning to leave Nintendo to join up with Sony?

Toad: Because Sony pays better money, and besides, I've decided to think it over.

Mario: Good. Because we'll miss you if you leave. If you ask me, Sony is _too _good for us.C'mon, a 20 GB PS3 for $500 and a 60 GB PS3 for $600?! What's with that? At least you have enough money to get what you need.

Toad: Okay, I'll stay.

Mario: That's the spirit!

**Well, that's it! Is it much better this way? Because I feel better writing it this way! I hope to get better reviews this time around!**

**Lady Rubiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you! I thought it was goimg to be a one-shot! I wrote another story and gave up on this one until I saw your reviews!( Please disregard that one-shot comment in my new story,_ Love._ Thank you!) In the last chapter, Toad wanted to quit his job! I'm glad he reconsidered! Now let's see who's going to be on today's show...**

**Chapter Two: The Love Triangle

* * *

**

Toadington: Our guest for today is someone we all know. Please welcome Luigi to the show!

Audinece claps.

Toadington: Now, Luigi, I here you have two secrets to share with us today.

Luigi: That's right, Shroom.

Toadington: What are they?

Luigi: First of all, I've been sleeping with Peach for quite sometime now.

Audience gasps.

Luigi: And second, I think Peach maybe pregnant.

Toadington: Wow, that really _is_ something. Peach is backstage. Let's bring her out.

Peach comes out and takes a seat.

Peach: Luigi, how could you?!

Luigi: I had to.

Peach: What if Mario finds out?

Mario: I already did!

Toadington: Mario?!

Mario: How could you?! After all those times I saved you! **_This_** is how you repay me? You know what? I want a pregnancy test done on you! And stay the heck away from me.

Luigi: Mario, it was an accident! I'm sorry!

Mario: For what? Sleeping with my girl behind my back?! You two can have each other!

Peach: But Mario...

Mario: Put a sock in it!! WE'RE FINISHED!!!

* * *

**After the show: The Docter's Office**

Doctor: The test results came out negative.

Peach and Luigi: Oh, thank goodness!

Peach: Let's tell Mario the good news!

Luigi: I'll wait until later...

**Mario's House**

Luigi: Mario?

Mario: Did I tell you to stay away from me?

Luigi: Peach isn't pregnant!

Mario: Oh, god! Thank you! I'm sorry.

Luigi: That's ok. You really should be saying that to Peach, though.

Mario: Ok, Weedge, I'll tell her.

Luigi: Mario, don't call me Weedge.

* * *

**I am so glad this crisis has left the building! How would would it be like if it turned out differently? That's all folks!**

**Lady Rubiss**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter, Luigi revealed two devastating secrets to the public! Raykura-Kura, I took your suggestion and raised the rating up. Thanks for your reviews! Anyway... have you been to_ They have hilarious videos! I really like the one with M. Bison using one of his best moves to zoom through World 1-1 of Super Mario Bros. I laughed so hard, I cried!!!_**

**Back to the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Bowser and Cackletta**

Toadington: On this special edition of_ Talkshow_, we're... AHHH!!!! BOWSER!!!!

Bowser makes a terrifying entrance roaring, causing the audience to run.

Toadington: BOWSER, YOU JUST CAN'T COME IN HERE AND TERRORIZE MY AUDIENCE!!!

Bowser: Oh, but I have an announcement! Honey, come and show yourself!

Cackletta steps on the stage and strikes thunder, eletrocuting several audience members.

Toadington: I thought Mario and Luigi got rid of you in the Beanbean Kingdom!

Cackletta: Well, you're wrong, Toad Boy! EH HEH HEH HEH!!

Bowser: That's not all, we're getting married!

Toadington: WHAT?!!!

Cackletta: That's right! If you don't like it, beat it!!

Toadington: See here! You can't tell me to take a hike! Why don't you take a...

Thunder comes down, almost striking Shroom.

Toadington: As a matter of fact, do what you want!! This is Shroom Toadington, signing off!! AHHHHHH!!!!!

Mario: Bowser, you're NOT gonna marry Cackletta!

Bowser and Mario get into a huge battle. Mario defeats Bowser and destroyes Cackletta once again.

* * *

**Afterwards...**

Mario: Cheer up, Shroom. The set will be restored within a matter of days. Besides, the show was pretty interesting, and it was live too! You're gonna get high ratings on this one!

Toadington: I guess you're right. Bowser did get his just desserts!

Mario: Yup! He sure did!

**I know this chapter is shorter than expected, but I had fun writing it!**

**See ya!!**

**Lady Rubiss**


End file.
